Kaisoo Fanfictions, Remake from Comic
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Fanfiksi Kaisoo, remake dari komik oneshot. Kyungsoo, Jongin, Kadi, Kaisoo.
1. Chocolate

"Ayo kita berciuman".

Apa itu tadi sebuah…. ajakan? 

"Aku punya ide..… jika kita berciuman dan kau tidak membencinya, itu berarti kau mau bersamaku..…".

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Apa ciuman itu sebuah tawaran di masa sekarang? Apa ciuman tidak ada artinya lagi?

Tetapi suara sang pelaku terdengar penuh percaya diri. Kyungsoo kesulitan menolak.

Ternyata setelah itu….. Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi pacar perempuannya.

.

.

Sebuah langkah berhenti dengan keras. Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke belakang saat tidak didengarnya lagi suara kaki menyusul.

"Hey. Kenapa berhenti? Ayo. Cepat".

"Tapi, Kyungie… ini tidak adil! ".

Seorang yeoja berkata sambil memasang bibir cemberut. Badannya membungkuk, memijat lututnya yang pegal.

Kyungsoo melipat tangan di dada. Tidak mengerti di bagian mana dia tidak adil padahal mereka bersama-sama mendaki seribu anak tangga.

Yeoja itu menyadari kebingungan Kyungsoo. "Kau anggota klub lari, Kyungie. Mudah bagimu untuk mendaki anak tangga dengan cepat".

Ah, benar juga…

"Tapi kita disini untuk berdoa agar kau lulus ujian kan? Aku sudah diterima di Universitas Seoul. Sekarang giliranmu..…" Kyungsoo memberi alasan.

"….. Kyungie, bisakah kau mengganti pilihan untuk masuk ke universitas yang levelnya lebih rendah?" pinta yeoja dengan wajah merajuk.

"Tidak akan".

Bibir si yeoja semakin bertambah maju mendengar jawaban tegas tersebut. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Yah Jonginnie! Kita akan masuk ke universitas yang sama kan? Kita sudah sepakat kan? Karena itu kau harus berusaha! ".

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu yeoja bernama Jongin bangkit. Mungkin saja dengan begitu dia dapat memberikan tambahan semangat kepada Jongin, meski dia sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana sebuah tangan dapat menyalurkan sebuah energi.

Tapi Jongin menyambut dengan senang. Dia bahagia karena Kyungsoo memberikan semangat untuknya. Well, dia selalu senang apapun itu yang diterimanya dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungie!" senandung Jongin.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu".

Jongin adalah teman baik Kyungsoo sejak junghakkyo. Tiga hari lalu dia menyatakan cinta kepada Kyungsoo dan membuatnya sangat shock. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau Jongin memiliki perasaan yang lebih spesial dari sekedar teman dekat.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab. Bukan karena dia membenci Jongin. Bahkan sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri juga yakin kalau dia punya perasaan yang lebih kepada Jongin. Hanya saja dia tidak mengerti hubungan percintaan antara dua yeoja.

Ketika mereka berciuman sesuai dengan ide Jongin, tidak sedikitpun Kyungsoo merasa jijik atau benci atau marah. Justru dia sangat menyukai ciuman pertama mereka dan satu-satunya yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Jadi, sekarang mereka berpacaran.

Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti bagaimana pacaran dua yeoja, apa yang harus dilakukan dan lagi…

"Yah, Kyungie. Hari ini saat makan siang, Chanyeol bertanya sesuatu padaku".

Chanyeol menjadi teman dekat mereka berdua saat masuk geudeunghakkyo. Yeoja tersebut mendatangi mereka berdua dengan percakapan riang yang sembarangan dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyukainya untuk menjadi teman dekat.

Mengenali Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menjadi waspada. "Apa yang dikatakannya? ".

"Dia bertanya siapa yang 'penerima'. Aku atau Kyungie. Bagaimana menurutmu? ".

"Apa? Bagaiamana maksudnya? ".

"Maksudnya dalam seks".

Seketika mata Kyungsoo melotot. "EH!? EH?! Tunggu… APA?! APA?! Dia tahu hubungan kita?! ".

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Kite bertiga berteman. Jadi aku langsung memberitahu Chanyeol mengenai hubungan kita. Tapi aku bilang padanya kalau kita belum melakukan seks".

Oke, setidaknya reaksi Chanyeol bisa dikatakan cukup baik. Chanyeol tidak jijik atau marah. Justru dia bertanya bagaimana dengan 'Kegiatan Pribadi' mereka.

Tapi tetap saja informasi ini membuat Kyungsoo sangat malu. Mungkin saja Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum kegirangan di belakangnya karena mengetahui sesuatu rahasia mengenai Kyungsoo. Tunggu, Chanyeol memang tersenyum aneh dua hari ini…..

Ini berlebihan bagi Kyungsoo. "Nini, secara tidak langsung kau memberitahu kepada Chanyeol kalau kita akan berhubungan seks. Padahal kita hanya baru berciuman sekali…".

"Tepat sekali. Suatu hari nanti kita akan melakukannya kan? Melakukan seks! ".

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab. Menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin itu sedikit aneh. Kyungsoo memahami kenyataan itu dan menerima. Jongin adalah orang yang berpikir mencintai orang lain dengan jenis kelamin yang sama itu normal.

Tidak masalah walau mereka berdua yeoja, Jongin dengan bebas dan percaya diri menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo.

Meski Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti terhadap perasaannya sendiri, toh mereka berpacaran sekarang. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit jahat dan tidak adil kepada Jongin yang begitu terbuka kepada perasannya.

Jongin cemas melihat Kyungsoo yang diam merenung sambil menatap ke arahnya. "Kyungie? Kenapa? ".

Kyungsoo tersadar. Dia menggelengkan kepala. Kyungsoo membalikkan badan, melihat ke depan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Oh! Lihat Nini! Kita hampir sampai! Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi! Ayo kita bertanding!".

"Bertanding? Oke! Tapi, yang kalah harus mencium pemenang. Setuju? ". Mata Jongin berbinar-binar penuh harap dengan senyuman manis.

Kyungsoo terpaku. Sial, Jongin sangat manis. "Oke.. hanya jika kau menang".

"Yay! ".

Tanpa membuang waktu lama-lama, Jongin langsung menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah cepat. Bagian dirinya yang tadi kelelahan menghilang begitu saja. Dan itu karena hadiah sebuah ciuman.

Kyungsoo dapat mengejar Jongin sekarang juga. Tapi dia memilih kalah karena Nininya sangat lucu. Penuh cinta kepadanya.

"Kyungie! Aku berhasil! Aku menang! Aku berhasil sampai di tujuan! " pekik Jongin kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia melangkah perlahan ke sebelah Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi berhasil ditahan oleh kedua tangan Jongin di pinggangnya. Lalu bibir mereka menempel dengan cepat.

Meski posisi mereka aneh, keduanya segera larut dalam sebuah ciuman. Keduanya melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu.

Hingga membuat keduanya menarik napas saat mereka melepaskan diri. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu, sementara Jongin tersenyum nakal.

Sebuah tumbukan di bahu bukanlah reaksi yang dipikir oleh Jongin akan diterimanya.

"Yah! Kau hampir membuatku jatuh tadi! " bentak Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengelus bahu. "Tapi aku menangkapmu! " rajuk Jongin tidak ingin dimarahin.

Kyungsoo mencubit keras kedua pipi Jongin.

"Baik! Baik! Aku minta maaf! Aku seharusnya tidak menciummu seperti itu tadi! ".

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Jongin. Dia duduk terlemas di bawah. "Bukan ciuman kita yang kumarahin. Aku marah karena aku hampir terjatuh tadi dan kau menangkapku dan mungkin saja kau bisa terjatuh juga, lalu entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kita".

Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Kyungie, kau yakin hanya itu yang membuatmu kesal? Karena kita hampir jatuh? Bukan karena aku menciummu tanpa izin?".

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sejenak. Wajah Jongin terlihat jelas mengkhawatirkannya. Kyungsoo menarik kepala Jongin untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Bukan karena ciumanmu. Toh sebenarnya aku juga ingin menciummu".

Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Tangannya melingkar ke pinggang Kyungsoo. "…Kyungie, jantungmu berdebar-debar. Aku bisa mendengarnya. Dan kau sangat hangat".

"Itu semua karena kau, Nini".

Kyungsoo pikir dia mengerti sekarang. Tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Cinta terjadi begitu saja ketika seseorang sangat menyayangimu.

Kyungsoo pikir, ketika kau bersama dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi, beberapa hal seperti kenapa kau mencintainya tidak akan menjadi masalah lagi. Semua hal tersebut seperti menghilang begitu saja.

End

.

.

Cerita ini merupakan remake dari komik dengan judul yang sama, Chocolate by MATSUSHITA Mai. Hanya ada beberapa perbedaan.

Thanks for reading! Wish you have a happy life everyday!


	2. Beautiful Hair Part 1

Ada seorang bocah namja yang tidak bisa aku lupakan.

"Kyungsoo! Saat kau baikan nanti dan tubuhmu lebih kuat, ayo main bersama! Kita akan pergi berkencan, oke? ".

Senyum hangat dengan belaian di rambut saat dia mengatakan itu kepadaku yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

.

.

"Hey Kyungsoo! Kapan kau akan mengganti gaya rambutmu? ".

Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada Baekhyun. "Apa? Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan gaya rambutku? ".

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut hitam gelap miliknya yang terpotong rapi di atas leher. Serta merapikan letak poni di dahinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar rambutnya dikomentarin.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Rambutmu tidak aneh. Tapi sejak kecil hingga sekarang, kau terjebak pada satu gaya rambut. Apa kau tidak bosan? Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba gaya rambut baru? Atau warna baru? ".

"Tapi….. kita masih sekolah….." Kyungsoo memberi alasan.

"Sekolah kita mengizinkan untuk mewarnai rambut! Salah satu alasan kenapa aku masuk ke sekolah ini! Lihat rambutku sekarang, cokelat muda. Kau tidak iri melihatnya? " lawan Baekhyun.

"Tidak sama sekali….".

Baekhyun menghela napas. Dalam hati dia mulai bertanya berapa usia temannya yang satu ini.

"Percuma saja Baek. Dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu". Minseok menginterupsi. Rambut Minseok kini berwarna biru muda –sebelumnya hijau muda. "Kyungsoo sangat ingin cinta pertamanya bisa mengenali dia. Karena itu dia tidak mau mengganti model rambutnya".

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. "Minseok, jangan bilang ke Baekhyun!". Dalam hati dia mulai menyesal telah curhat pada Minseok yang dipikirnya akan menjaga rahasia.

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. "Benarkah? Kapan dia jatuh cinta?".

"Saat dia berumur sembilan tahun! Dia tidak bisa melupakan bocah namja yang ditemuinya saat dia tinggal di daerah pedesaan" jawab Minseok dengan nada bangga. Apa mengetahui rahasia seseorang dapat dibanggakan?

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Bodoh. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo bisa berjumpa lagi dengannya!".

Kyungsoo meringis.

"Benar kan! Kita sudah bersusah payah hingga lulus junghakkyo! Ini saatnya mendapatkan kekasih baru!".

Kyungsoo semakin meringis. Teman macam apa yang dimilikinya.

Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan. "Kalian tidak tahu alasan aku tinggal di daerah pedesaan. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya…..".

"Hei aku baru ingat sekarang. Kita punya sunbaenim namja yang sangat keren! Apa kau sudah lihat?" tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok.

"Oh! Aku melihatnya juga! Dia betul-betul menarik perhatian dengan rambut pirang, iya kan? Sangat keren!" jawab Minseok setuju.

"Kira-kira nama dia siapa yah?" timpal Baekhyun semangat.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Kata-katanya tidak didengarkan sama sekali. Kedua temannya malah sibuk bergosip ria mengenai sunbae cakep tersebut.

Ketika Kyungsoo kecil, tubuhnya lemah karena penyakit Asma. Keluarganya pindah ke pedesaan untuk pengobatan di rumah neneknya.

Nenek merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur dan tidak punya teman untuk bermain. Sehingga nenek berbicara pada anak-anak namja di sebelah rumah yang sedang bermain bola, untuk mau bermain dengan Kyungsoo.

Anak-anak tersebut mampir ke kamar Kyungsoo. Satu-persatu mereka memperkenalkan diri, tapi hanya satu yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Seorang bocah namja memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman ramah. "Hai, namaku Kim! Kyungsoo, aku harap kau segera cepat sembuh! Dan wah, rambutmu sangat bagus! Aku sangat suka warna rambutmu! Hitam gelap berkilau!".

Sejak saat itu, mereka semua sering mampir mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Tapi hanya Kim yang membuat Kyungsoo tersanjung. Kim sangat baik, bocah yang sangat keren. Anak-anak lain juga menyukai Kim dan sering memanggil untuk mengajak bermain.

Kemudian di kota, Tempat Perawatan Asma yang ditunggu-tunggu keluarga Kyungsoo telah buka. Kyungsoo segera pindah kesana dan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Semakin buruk, ternyata rumah yang ditinggal nenek hanyalah rumah sewa sementara. Kyungsoo pun kehilangan komunikasi dengan Kim.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakan Kim. Dia terus memikirkan Kim. Setiap hari dia berdoa agar dia bisa berjumpa kembali dengan Kim.

Kadang Kyungsoo mengeluh. Apakah ada gunanya dia terus memikirkan bocah namja tersebut? Bocah tersebut adalah cinta pertamanya yang kini sangat jauh…

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan sebelum membuka. "Permisi Saem. Saya membawa daftar berat badan seluruh murid kelas satu….".

Kyungsoo berhenti. Di dalam ruang kesehatan tidak ada guru melainkan seorang namja dengan rambut pirang yang menutupi leher. Poninya miring dan hampir mengenai kedua matanya.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo seperti melihat sosok Kim di depannya, tapi dengan rambut pirang, bukan dengan rambut hitam- warna asli rambut Kim. Mata namja yang sedang menatapnya tersebut, seperti mengingatkannya pada mata Kim, hanya saja lebih dewasa, tidak polos seperti kanak-kanak dulu.

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng. Tidak mungkin. Kim yang dicintainya tidak mungkin mengecat rambut menjadi pirang dan terlihat seperti berandalan dengan baju yang tidak terkancing di bagian atas.

Kyungsoo menyadari kalau namja itu duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ah, dia melepaskan kancing baju karena dia baru saja berbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Maaf….. apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf suaraku terlalu kuat…" Kyungsoo membungkukan badan.

Tiba-tiba saja cairan merah mengalir dari dalam mulut si namja. Kemudian dia terbatuk-batuk parah. Cairan merah mengalir semakin deras hingga menetes ke tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo panik dan ketakutan setengah mati. Ada namja sedang memuntahkan darah di depannya! Ya Tuhan!

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Hei! Apa kau…."

Namja tersebut tidak menjawab. Dia justru menekan-nekan dadanya.

Kyungsoo serasa ingin menangis. Namun kejadian seperti ini pernah dialaminya, tentu saja saat Asma kambuh bukan muntah darah, dan dia sedikit paham tindakan yang harus dilakukannya.

"Tenang! Tenang! Aku akan menelepon ambulans sekarang juga! Ponsel! Dimana ponsel…..!".

Sebuah genggaman di bahu menghentikan Kyungsoo. Namja tersebut menghapus cairan di sekitar mulutnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku….. sudahlah, tidak perlu….." air mata keluar dari mata si namja.

Ini membuat Kyungsoo marah. Dia sedang sekarat tapi menolak pertolongan? "YAH! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENYERAH PADA HIDUPMU! TUNGGU DISINI! AKU AKAN MEMANGGIL GURU ATAU SIAPAPUN!". Kemudian Kyungsoo berlari keluar sambil berteriak minta tolong.

Setelah berlari kesana-kemari, Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan guru kesehatan. Dengan panik Kyungsoo mengatakan seseorang muntah darah di ruang kesehatan.

Keduanya segera berlari ke ruang kesehatan dengan sang guru sedikit kebingungan karena dia tidak pernah mendengar ada seorang murid yang menderita penyakit kronis hingga muntah darah…

Saat mereka tiba di ruang kesehatan, tidak ada siapapun.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Tapi, tapi, aku sangat yakin tadi ada seseorang disini yang sangat kesakitan!".

Guru mengambil selimut yang bernoda merah. Dia memicingkan mata memperhatikan noda tersebut.

"Hmm..… apa namja yang kau lihat tadi tampan?".

Pertanyaan sang guru membuat Kyungsoo heran. "Huh?".

Guru mengulurkan kotak kosong ke arah Kyungsoo. "Mungkin dia meminum jus tomat ini lalu tersedak".

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga lebar setelah memahami penjelasan sang guru. Apa?! Apa?!

"…. Pasti dia. Berandalan itu bolos pelajaran lagi". Sang guru menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang terbengong. Guru menggeleng kecewa. "Kamu telah dibodohi oleh seorang sunbae, murid baru!".

Kyungsoo serasa jatuh ke lubang dasar gara-gara kebodohannya sendiri.

Sementara di suatu sudut sekolah….

"Hei, kau sangat menyukai minuman itu yah?".

"Tentu saja. Jus tomat.. jus sayuran kan harus berwarna merah" jawabnya dengan bangga.

"Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa minum".

"Aaaahhh itu tidak bagus, Sehun-ssi. Jus tomat bagus untuk kesehatan. Kau harusnya menjaga kesehatanmu…..".

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kesal. Dia marah. Tadi itu sangat keterlaluan! Dia benar-benar ketakutan!... Dan khawatir juga!

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Dia memanggilmu! Dia memanggilmu!". Seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Sumbaenim super keren yang kita bicarakan tadi!".

"Kyungsoo, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Minseok tertarik.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang dibicarakan kedua temannnya. Maka dia pun menoleh ke depan pintu. Seorang namja tampan melirik dengan senyuman manis ke arah mereka bertiga. Itu….. namja yang tadi di ruang kesehatan!

"Oh. Hai. Ternyata kelasmu disini" ujarnya lalu berjalan mendekat. Namja tersebut terus melihat lembut kepada Kyungsoo sampai dia berhenti tepat di depannya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan kancing baju si namja yang terbuka satu di bagian atas, ternyata dia memang berpakaian seperti itu. Kemudian mereka bertatapan sebentar sebelum namja tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman nakal.

"YAH! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENYERAH PADA HIDUPMU! HAHAHAHAHA!". Namja tersebut terbahak-bahak dan membuat Kyungsoo shock.

"Astaga! Kau mengira aku akan mati karena tersedak jus tomat yang seperti darah! Kau sangat mudah dibodohi!".

Kedua teman Kyungsoo dan murid lain di sekitar terkikik mendengarnya. Sementara murid lain menoleh penasaran karena sunbae mereka yang keren ada di dalam kelas mereka. Wajah Kyungsoo panik dan malu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa. Tapi kejadian tadi cukup keterlaluan! Aku benci candaan seperti itu!" Kyungsoo membela dirinya.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, namja tersebut justru menjetikkan jarinya. "Ah! Benar juga! Aku tidak bilang padamu siapa namaku!".

Tiba-tiba namja tersebut membungkukan badan, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo refleks mundur. Dia mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum manis. Dia menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mengecup.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, kelas sebelas. Salam kenal sayang".

Yeoja di kelas yang menyaksikan mereka menjerit gemas, sementara Kyungsoo serasa ingin pingsan karena kaget. Apa yang sedang dilakukan namja ini?!

Jongin bangkit dan tersenyum manis. "Ah, tentang tadi….. aku tahu kalau aku jahat. Aku seharusnya minta maaf padamu, Kyungsoo….".

Kyungsoo mulai waspada setelah menyadari dua kali kalau senyuman manis itu penuh kelicikan seperti rubah. Tanpa Kyungsoo pahami, Jongin telah memajukan kepala secara cepat untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan dalam di bibir Kyungsoo. Jeritan gemas terdengar kembali dari para yeoja dalam kelas.

"Ini adalah ciuman minta maaf"

ujar Jongin tersenyum puas.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Mendadak dalam bayangan muncul sosok Kim yang melambai mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dan lemas hingga dia mual dan memuntahkan angin.

"UWEK! BLEUGH!".

"Kyungsooooo!" teriak Baekhyun dan Minseok sambil menolong.

"Woah, dia muntah…..". "Kyungsoo dicium dan…. dia muntah…..". Murid-murid lain berbisik sambil merasa ngeri dan takjub.

Sementara Kim Jongin terlihat girang. "Wow. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada sperma keluar dari mulutku dan membuatmu hamil".

Seharusnya Kyungsoo pingsan saja daripada muntah. Kepalanya pusing dan kelakuan menyebalkan Kim Jongin memperburuk keadaan.

"Well, ini saran buat kalian. Jika kalian tertarik pada seseorang, meludah saja di mulutnya". Kemudian Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo yang lemas dengan senyum puas.

"Wow. Itu gendongan ala pengantin! Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya secara langsung!" ujar Baekhyun takjub.

"Dia dengan mudah menggendong Kyungsoo!" tambah Minseok yang kagum.

Kyungsoo ingin protes dan berteriak minta tolong kepada temannya. Dia ingin mengatakan kalau ini tidak seindah yang mereka lihat! Ini mengerikan!

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Suaranya seperti menghilang. Tidak lama dia disambut kegelapan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka mata dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Dia memandang ke sekitar. Dia mengetahui kalau dia ada di ruang kesehatan.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia disini? Dan apa bayangan yang baru muncul dalam pikirannya tadi? Mimpikah?

Hmm… dia pasti bermimpi tadi. Mimpinya sangat buruk mengenai seorang namja yang sangat menyebalkan. Kyungsoo sering bermimpi buruk akibat tubuhnya yang lemah.

Mungkin Kyungsoo menderita beberapa gejala asma, lalu pingsan dan mengalami mimpi terburuk dalam seumur hidupnya. Yah, pasti begitu….. pasti….

"Kau tidak bermimpi".

Sebuah suara yang familiar membuat Kyungsoo bangkit. Di sampingnya duduk Kim Jongin, pria yang muncul dalam mimpi buruknya dan ternyata bukan mimpi sama sekali.

"Ya Tuhan! Tolong selamatkan aku!" jerit Kyungsoo sambil menjauh sebisa mungkin dari Jongin.

Jongin tidak tersinggung justru tertawa kegelian.

Kyungsoo kehabisan akal. Dia punya hati untuk tertawa di atas penderitaan Kyungsoo?!

"Sebenarnya kau orang yang bagaimana?! Kau tidak punya perasaan?!".

Jongin memainkan alis, berpura-pura berpikir keras. "Hmm….. sebenarnya, kau tahu….. aku sangat tersentuh dengan yang terjadi sebelumnya di ruang kesehatan. Jadi, bagaimana mengatakannya? Mungkin, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?".

Kyungsoo tersentuh. Apa? Bagaimana Jongin bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Dia kan cuma panik dan berlari tidak jelas…..?

"Aww. Kau sangat lucu, kau menjadi malu. Apa tidak pernah ada yang menembakmu sebelumnya? Oh tidak, kau menjadi pucat lagi sekarang…".

Kyungsoo stress. Orang ini sangat jelas telah mempermainkan dia!

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Senang bermain bersamamu, Kyungie! Sampai jumpa lagi!". Jongin melambaikan tangan.

"Tidak ada 'lagi'! " teriak Kyungsoo sambil melemparkan bantal ke Jongin yang berjalan keluar.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" senandung Jongin, kemudian menghilang.

Kyungsoo benci ini. Dia sangat benci. Dia menjadi target oleh seseorang yang aneh bahkan dia dicium secara paksa! Dia marah!

.

.

.

"Tapi, aku iri padamu Kyungsoo….." ujar Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan ke gerbang sekolah.

"Kau tidak perlu iri pada hal seperti itu!" seru Kyungsoo. "Ciuman tadi bisa disebut pemaksaan seksual dan itu adalah kejahatan!".

"Tapi, selama dia tampan, jadi tidak apa-apa!" jawab Baekhyun kesenangan.

"Apakah itu pemaksaan seksual atau bukan, akan ditentukan dari wajahnya, ya kan?" tambah Minseok.

"Mana mungkin bisa begitu!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Kyungie, hai, aku menemukanmu!".

Kyungsoo berharap dia tidak mendengar suara yang sudah dihapalnya itu lagi. Tapi disini dia berdiri, Kim Jongin, dan melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyuman manis.

Baekhyun dan Minseok tersenyum jahil.

"Kyungsoo, aku lupa kalau aku harus pulang cepat hari ini! Jadi aku duluan! Bye Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun lari.

"Aku juga! Sampai jumpa besok Kyungieee!" Minseok menyusul.

Kyungsoo ingin berlari mengejar mereka, tapi dia baru saja pingsan. Berlari sekarang sama saja dengan mencari masalah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wow. Mereka teman yang sangat perhatian" sindir Jongin. Entah karena mereka berbaik hati telah membiarkan mereka berduaan atau karena tidak percaya mereka meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri yang baru saja pingsan hari ini.

Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi harus menghadapi kelakuan si senior menyebalkan. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar namja ini pergi. Toh, dia juga harus jujur.

"Sunbaenim, begini….." Kyungsoo menarik napas. Dia menatap Jongin dengan berani. "Aku telah menyukai seseorang! Jadi….. mengenai perasaanmu…..".

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jongin dingin. "Siapa dia? Kelas berapa? Kelas sepuluh? Atau namja saat kau junghakkyo dulu?".

Kyungsoo ngeri tapi dia mencoba tenang. Ini demi Kim, pria yang dicintainya. "Bukan begitu….. aku…. aku tidak bisa melupakan namja yang kutemui saat aku tinggal di pedesaan ketika aku berumur sembilan….. aku hanya tahu nama dia Kim, tapi…".

Jongin mendecih. "Huh, apa kau benar-benar berpikir kau bisa berjumpa lagi dengannya? Kalian berdua tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi!".

Hati Kyungsoo sakit. Bayangan Kim tersenyum padanya seolah memudar.

"Kenapa… KENAPA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Kyungsoo mendadak dan sukses membuat Jongin kaget.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA! AKU MUNGKIN SAJA BISA BERTEMU DENGANNYA! AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU DIA DIMANA! TAPI TETAP SAJA MUNGKIN-".

Mendadak Kyungsoo kehilangan suara. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dia terbatuk-batuk. Napasnya sesak. TIDAK! ASMANYA KAMBUH!

Jongin menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang hampir terjatuh. Kyungsoo menekan dadanya yang kesakitan.

"Hei, hei! Apa ini serangan Asma?! Dimana inhalermu?! Apa dalam tas?!" teriak Jongin sambil menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukan lengannya.

Pandangan Kyungsoo menggelap. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa di sekujur tubuhnya. Kata-kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berpikir apakah bocah bernama Kim hanyalah khayalannya selama ini. Sebab semua orang mengatakan mustahil Kyungsoo bisa berjumpa lagi dengannya.

Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai Kim.

.

.

.

"Maaf yah. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja sakit" ujar nenek pada Kim yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Kim masuk dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Kyungsoo melihatnya.

"Maaf yah Kim.…. Kita tidak bisa bermain hari ini…..".

Kim berjalan mendekat. Ranjang Kyungsoo sangat besar hingga Kim yang kecil bisa berdiri tepat di samping Kyungsoo.

Kim tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa. Saat kau baikan nanti dan tubuhmu lebih kuat, ayo main bersama! Kita akan pergi berkencan, oke?".

Lalu Kim memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo mungil. Kyungsoo hanya berbaring kaget tidak menunjukkan reaksi karena bingung. Mereka baru saja berciuman!

Tapi Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah Kim yang panik dan memerah malu.

"Aku berjanji kita akan berkencan!" seru Kim, lalu berlari pergi karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan malu.

Saat itu, Kyungsoo sadar kalau dia telah jatuh cinta pada Kim….. cinta pertama yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang…..

Bersambung….

.

.

.

Remake komik ini sebenarnya punya judul lain. Judulnya Beautiful Name karya Katayama Kosue.

Komik aslinya sangat lucu. Aku hanya membuat beberapa perbedaan.

Jika kalian memberikan komentar, aku akan sangat menghargai. Maaf bagi yang meminta sequel di cerita sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Thanks for reading. Wish you have a happy life everyday.


	3. Beautiful Hair Part 2 End

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terbangun dalam ruang kesehatan sekolah. Dia tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka menjadi pasien tetap bahkan ketika dia sudah berada di sekolah baru.

"Aku mengerti jika kau ingin istirahat sebentar dari pelajaran! Tapi bukan berarti kau harus bolos kelas! Dan juga mengotori selimut tempat tidur! " Saem mengomeli Jongin sambil memiting kepalanya.

Kyungsoo merasa heran dengan gesture tersebut. Guru kesehatan dan Kim Jongin pasti sangat dekat. Mungkin Jongin sering membolos kelas dan pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

"Umm….. aku sudah baikan sekarang….." ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Ragu ingin merusak suasana antara murid dan guru tersebut.

Jongin segera menoleh. Dia menarik lepas tangan Saem dari lehernya. (Jika Jongin bisa melepaskan sendiri tangan Saem, kenapa tidak melepaskan dari tadi? Apa Jongin membiarkan dirinya diberi hukuman kekanakan dari Saem karena dia tahu dia pantas mendapatkannya?).

Jongin mengambil dua botol kaleng minuman dari atas meja terdekat. Dia membuka tutup besi keduanya. Jongin meminum jus tomat favoritnya dan memberikan susu teh hijau kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima dengan perasaan tersentuh. "Terima kasih….. Umm….. dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu…..".

"Bukan masalah besar".

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin pernah mengenal seseorang dengan penyakit Asma? Karena tadi dia dengan mudah mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo terkena serangan Asma. Jika orang lain, mereka pasti akan panik lebih dahulu. Dan tidak mungkin Jongin punya penyakit Asma juga, toh dia kelihatan seperti orang yang sangat sehat, dengan jus tomatnya.

"Apa kau takut padaku? ".

Kyungsoo tidak mengira kalau pertanyaan seperti itu adalah hal pertama yang membuat Jongin akhirnya mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"... aku tidak takut… tapi... ".

"Sampai kau berhasil menemukan namja bernama Kim itu….. bertemanlah denganku….." potong Jongin dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Baiklah…..".

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin menjawab tidak mau. Tapi entah kenapa jawaban yang keluar malah berlawanan. Mungkin karena kebaikan hati Jongin yang telah menolongnya membuatnya begitu.

.

.

"Wah, Kyungsoo, bekal makananmu sangat penuh! Jika kau makan semua kau bisa gemuk nanti!" ujar Minseok dengan mata melotot ke isi kotak bekal.

Tangan Baekhyun yang hendak menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut segera berhenti. Dia memperhatikan isi bekal Kyungsoo kemudian melihat makanan yang dipesannya di kantin. Perbandingan antara kedua makanan tersebut sangat besar.

"Ini semua bukan makanan berat. Hanya beberapa makanan ringan yang sehat, seperti telur dan bimbimbap. Lagipula, jika tubuhku bertambah gemuk itu artinya aku bertambah kuat...".

Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah. Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba ada fried chicken di kotak bekalnya?

"Ahhhh jika ingin gemuk, jika ingin gemuk, maka makanlah ayam…..".

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala pada senandungan dari Jongin. Yah, dari Jongin. Ayam di bekalnya dari Jongin yang meletakkan tanpa izin dahulu.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih kebingungan. Dia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo segera memalingkan wajah merasa malu.

Jongin duduk di sebelah meja Kyungsoo dan kedua temannya. Jongin bersama seorang namja yang Kyungsoo tebak mungkin teman Jongin.

"Sehunnie, bagi sepotong ayammu?" pinta Jongin kemudian beraegyo.

"Tidak" tolak Sehun datar.

"Hanya satu!".

"Tidak".

"Ayolah! Kau tahu aku suka ayam!".

"Tidak".

Kyungsoo heran kenapa Jongin memberikan ayam untuknya, jika Jongin sendiri sangat menyukai ayam. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Jongin sangat peduli padanya, di samping dia telah menolak Jongin.

Dan tidak, Kyungsoo tidak membicarakan soal pernyataan cinta Jongin kepada kedua temannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Baekhyun dan Minseok telah heboh membicarakan Jongin dengan segala perhatiannya. Mungkin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menerima Jongin.

.

.

.

"Oh tidak….. kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan? Aku tidak membawa payung... " keluh Kyungsoo di depan pintu masuk sekolah sambil memandang ke langit. Hujan turun cukup deras dan Kyungsoo tidak sabar ingin segera pulang setelah kegiatan klub.

"Wah... hujannya cukup deras…..".

Kyungsoo menoleh. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin dan temannya, Sehun, telah berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Apa tadi? Kau tidak membawa payung?" Jongin bisa mendengarkan keluhan Kyungsoo meski dia baru saja tiba dan ada hujan deras yang menguasai bunyi di sekitar.

"Sehun, bukankah payungmu masih ada di lokermu? Aku akan mengambilnya untuk Kyungsoo…..".

Tidak berapa lama Jongin kembali dengan sebuah payung. Jongin membuka blazer miliknya. Dia menambahkan blazernya di luar blazer Kyungsoo. Menutupi bagian kepala dan sisanya terkancing tergantung di depan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia menyerahkan payung terbuka..

"Nah, pulanglah seperti ini…..". Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. Kemudian tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Kau telihat seperti monster sekarang! Hahahaha!".

Tawa Jongin membuat Sehun menahan tawanya sendiri dengan menutupi mulutnya.

Kyungsoo sebal. "Tunggu. Jika aku terlihat aneh, aku tidak mau pulang seperti ini! Lupakan saja…..".

Jongin menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo. "Jangan pedulikan tampangmu. Yang lebih penting adalah kau tidak sakit. Pulanglah. Sampai jumpa besok Kyungsoo. Hati-hati".

Jongin ingin sekali mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Memastikan dia aman. Tetapi payung hanya satu dan jika mereka berbagi tidak ada gunanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan pulang dengan pikiran penuh tentang Jongin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membawa blazer Jongin ke laundry. Dia sedang berada di kasir, bersiap untuk membayar.

Penjaga kasir, seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum lebar, membaca bon miliknya untuk mengecek harga. Mendadak mata namja tersebut membulat lalu menegakkan kepala.

"Do Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?! Tidak mungkin! Tunggu! Kau memang Kyungsoo! Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun! Aku ingat rambutmu!".

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening kebingungan. Siapa namja ini?

Namja tersebut tidak menyadari kebingungan Kyungsoo dan terus berbicara. "Kau ingat aku? Aku Chanyeolie! Dulu aku bermain ke rumahmu saat kau pengobatan di desa!".

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat. Samar-samar dia teringat bocah gemuk dengan kacamata yang selalu berada di belakang teman-teman lainnya. Kini Chanyeol sangat berubah. Dari itik jadi angsa.

"Kau tidak ingat aku yah? Sesuai dugaanku. Kita juga tidak banyak bicara saat itu…..".

Mendadak Kyungsoo tersadar sesuatu. Namja ini, mungkin saja dia tahu sesuatu tentang Kim! "Hei, aku mau bertanya….".

"Habis, Jongin seram sih".

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam.

Apa?

Melihat Kyungsoo yang diam, Chanyeol mengira Kyungsoo telah lupa.

"Kau masih ingat kan? Bocah yang selalu menempel padamu saat kecil, yang namanya Kim? Sebenarnya nama dia bukan Kim, melainkan Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dia memerintah kami untuk memanggil dia Kim. Kami sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Katanya dia suka membuat masalah di sekolah, jadi orangtuanya mengirim dia ke rumah kakeknya di desa. Dia sungguh nakal! Anak-anak lain tidak tahan menghadapinya!

"Aku masih ingat apa yang dikatakannya saat nenekmu menghampiri kami! Jongin bilang, 'Merepotkan sekali harus mengunjungi orang yang sakit. Ayo kita bertaruh. Aku akan membuat anak itu jatuh cinta padaku, dengan 'Kim' yang baik. Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur! Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Kalian hanya perlu memanggilku 'Kim' di depannya!'.

"Begitu katanya. Aku sangat penakut ketika kecil, jadi aku tidak berani berbicara padamu….. KYUNGSOO?! KAU MENANGIS?!".

Air mata Kyungsoo keluar begitu saja segera setelah dia mendengar ocehan Chanyeol. Meski menyakitkan, tetapi dia bersyukur telah mengetahuinya.

Kyungsoo pulang dengan penuh air mata dan bungkusan laundry berisi blazer Jongin di pelukannya.

Jongin adalah Kim….. Jongin adalah Kim…..

Sejak awal, Jongin sudah tahu itu dia, Kyungsoo, bocah namja penyakit asma yang dirawat di desa dulu. Karena itu dia tahu kalau Kyungsoo kemarin kena serangan asma…..

Jongin telah mempermainkan perasaan dia. Sejak awal, sejak dia mencium Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya, dia telah mempermainkan perasaan Kyungsoo.

Sesuai dugaan, Kim Jongin memang orang yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Ini blazermu….. Terima kasih banyak…..". Kyungsoo menyerahkan dengan wajah tertunduk.

Jongin membaca kantung plastik bungkusan. "Kau membawa ke laundry? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot….. Kyungsoo? Sepertinya matamu merah…..?".

Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Benar dugaan Jongin, mata Kyungsoo merah dan membuat dia panik.

"Ada apa?! Kau habis menangis? Apa seseorang menganggumu?".

"Kim yang membuatku menangis" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Kening Jongin berlipat tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Bocah yang menciumku saat umur sembilan….. Aku mengenangnya karena ciuman itu dari anak yang kusuka. Karena itu ketika kemarin kau menciumku di kelas dengan mudah, meskipun hanyalah kecupan bercanda, aku tidak suka.

"Tapi ternyata, bagi Kim, semua ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah taruhan. Sebuah permainan. Kim….. tidak suka padaku….. ataupun memikirkan aku…..".

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!" teriak Jongin.

"JADI KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?! Kenapa kau diam saja jika kau adalah Kim?! Apa menyenangkan bagimu mengusili orang bodoh yang menyukai seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak ada?! Menyukai seseorang yang diciptakan hanya untuk sebuah taruhan! Kau sangat jahat, Kim Jongin-ssi!".

Kyungsoo mencampakkan bungkusan dengan keras ke badan Jongin. Kemudian dia berlari menuruni tangga untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Dia tadinya sempat berpikir, Kim Jongin adalah orang yang baik. Senyumannya manis. Penuh perhatian yang terasa sangat hangat.

Kim Jongin sempat membuat hati Do Kyungsoo berdebar-debar.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu! Aku minta maaf!".

Jeritan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Di anak tangga teratas, Jongin berdiri dengan wajah frustasi.

"TIDAK!" balas Kyungsoo sambil berlari lagi. Dia tidak mau mendengar apapun. Semuanya hanya kebohongan semata.

"Kyungsoo! Berhenti sebentar!" Jongin mengejar di belakang dan membuat murid-murid yang mereka lewati penasaran.

"Saat kecil, namaku terkenal sangat nakal! Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan jadi bahan pembicaraan tetangga di desa! DAN AKU TIDAK MAU NAMJA YANG KUSUKAI MENGETAHUI ITU! AKU SUDAH MENYUKAIMU JAUH SEBELUM KITA BERKENALAN! AKU SELALU MELIHATMU SECARA DIAM-DIAM DARI JENDELA KAMARMU!".

Kyungsoo mendengar jelas pengakuan Jongin. Tapi hatinya masih sakit dan sulit untuk percaya lagi pada Jongin.

"Ah, Kyungsoo! Kau dari mana saja….." panggilan Baekhyun terabaikan.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kelas yang tertutup karena kosong. Dia menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

Jongin mengedor-ngedor pintu. "Kyungsoo! Buka pintunya!".

"Tidak mau!" Kyungsoo mencoba menstabilkan napasnya setelah berlari tadi. Hatinya juga sakit.

"Kyungsoo! Buka pintunya! Dengarkan penjelasanku!" pinta Jongin dari balik pintu.

"Tidak mau! Kau pembohong! Aku tidak mau percaya! Jika perasaanmu benar, kau seharusnya bilang dari awal! Kau seharusnya bilang kalau kau adalah Kim!".

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok yang baru saja muncul pada Baekhyun.

"Um….. Kyungsoo berlari dari Jongin sunbae lalu mengunci pintu….. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya Jongin sunbae adalah Kim, bocah namja yang jadi cinta pertama Kyungsoo…..".

Mata Minseok membulat lebar mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. "Tapi, kenapa Jongin sunbae tidak bilang pada Kyungsoo?".

Jongin telah cukup mendengarkan. Dia akan mengatakan alasan kenapa dia tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"AKU TIDAK BILANG, KARENA AKU INGIN KAU JATUH CINTA PADA KIM JONGIN! BUKAN PADA KIM!".

Teriakan Jongin sukses membuat semua murid terdiam, bahkan Kyungsoo yang berada di balik pintu.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu. Suaranya memelan, seperti berbisik kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kali ini….. jatuh cintalah pada Kim Jongin, bukan pada Kim….. Dulu ketika kau tiba-tiba pindah, aku masih kecil dan aku tidak tahu sama sekali kemana kau pergi. Aku baru sadar, kalau nama asliku dan kepribadian asliku, aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepadamu.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu. Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu….. Tiba-tiba saja, kau yang telah tumbuh dewasa muncul di ruang kesehatan. Aku sangat terkejut. Hingga aku tersedak minumanku.

"Aku tanda pada rambutmu. Rambut hitam gelap yang sangat kusukai. Lalu aku melihat wajahmu, terlihat lebih segar dan tidak pucat. Lalu tubuhmu juga lebih sehat. Kau sangat lucu saat kau panik.

"Aku sangat bahagia, kau tahu….. aku pikir takdir telah mempertemukan kita. Semua orang juga berkata sama padaku, kalau kita tidak akan mungkin bertemu lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun, kau selalu ada dalam hatiku…..".

Pintu terbuka membuat Jongin kaget bukan main. Kyungsoo terlihat tenang. Kyungsoo menarik napas dan Jongin cemas apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

"Aku….. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, ada yang harus kukatakan kepada bocah namja itu jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya".

"Eh?" Jongin bengong sesaat. Tapi dia segera sadar setelah lega Kyungsoo masih mau berbicara padanya, tidak mengamuk seperti sebelumnya. "Ah, iya. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?".

"Apa itu?".

"Yah, apa itu Kyungsoo?".

Baekhyun, Minseok dan beberapa murid lain juga penasaran setengah mati. Setelah keributan seperti tadi, mereka tentu tidak akan melewatkan sedikitpun drama live di depan mereka.

Kyungsoo memainkan tangannya. "Aku sudah jarang terkena serangan Asma lagi. Aku juga tidak sering demam seperti dulu. Aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Aku menghabiskan semua makananku dan itu membuatku lebih sehat".

"Sesuai janjimu, setelah aku sehat sekarang, maukah kau berkencan denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil malu-malu menatap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lebar kegirangan. Dia segera memeluk Kyungsoo. "Ini adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk akhirnya kita bisa berkencan!".

Meski kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo membalas pelukan dari Jongin dengan perasaan bahagia. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Merasa sangat hangat meski Jongin tidak memakai blazer.

Teman-teman mereka bertepuk tangan dan bersorak ria. Tapi keduanya tidak mendengar dan larut dalam perasaan masing-masing.

Ketika Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan yakin.

"Um….. saat aku melihatmu di ruang kesehatan, aku sempat berpikir kau adalah Kim. Tapi, rambutmu berwarna pirang dan aku tidak percaya Kim yang baik mau mengecat rambut. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan, kau tetap terlihat tampan meski dengan rambut pirang. Terlihat lebih seperti dirimu, Kim Jongin yang kusukai".

Jongin terharu. Dia kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Jongin berjanji mulai sekarang dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka berpisah lagi.

End.

Wah, Kim ternyata Jongin, wkwkwk.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya dengan cerita baru, well, kalau kalian tertarik.

Wish you have a happy life everyday!


End file.
